


100 Steps

by Faiz



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Themes challenge for the Almighty Johnsons. Will include probably most of the characters, and most of them will probably be unrelated random stories about everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> http://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/
> 
> This is where I got all the themes for my 100 themes challenge!

MIkkel Johnson was the child that any parent could hope for. He had all the energy that a child should have, but when he had to, he could be a quiet little angel. He was curious about everything, and when his father was home he'd follow him around like a little duckling trying to get into all of his business. Johan had almost managed to drop a bucket of paint onto Mike when the boy had bumped into the ladder trying to get a good look at what Johan was painting. Elisabet knew that the boy was going to be a builder. He couldn't get his hands off any of his father's tools. Elisabet was sure the boy was going to make her proud. Yet in the back of her mind she worried, and wonder about the god spirit that she knew was going to inhabit her son. She tried to look at little mannerisms that Mike had, trying to figure out which god he could possibly get. One thing that she did manage to notice, was that whenever Mike insisted to play boardgames, or any games really, with his friends, he'd have a very good knack at winning. It seems that even if he only recently learned how to play the game, he'd dominate immediately. She started to suspect that he was going to be Ullr, and on Mike's 21st birthday before she left, she couldn't help but feel a little proud that she was correct. 

If Mikkel was the perfect poster child, then Anders was anything but. He was born prematurely. It felt like every time the boy took off his socks and ran around barefoot he'd catch a cold or pneumonia. He wouldn't sit still, he'd lie through his teeth, and he'd be able to cry and sweet talk his way out of anything. Appearances were definitely deceiving with this boy. A sweet little cherub with honey blond curls and rosy cheeks. But as soon as he opened his mouth you knew he was a little demon just waiting to spring on you. As he got older he didn't get any better. He'd be able to sweet talk out of getting in trouble in school (and Elisabet hated to admit it, but he had been able to sweet talk his way out of getting into trouble plenty of times at home, but definitely not when Johan was around.) and he'd have Playboy and Playgirl magazines alike hidden somewhere in his room where he'd think no one would find them. But there was one thing she had to admit about Anders, that even if he sometimes didn't have his mind in the right place, he could be just as hard a worker as his older brother. He just chose a different path. While Mike could use his hands to build things, Anders could build things using his words. Elisabet had witnessed Anders being able to calm down a hysterical little girl in the park who'd lost her parents. Anders got near perfect grades every year in school. He could read thick novels in mere hours and churn out stories even faster. His way with words made her positive he'd be Bragi. Of course, she was right.

If Mikkel was the poster child, and Anders was the little demon, then Tyrone was definitely the...gloomy child. She couldn't help by trying her hardest to dote on the poor thing who always seemed to manage to find a way to get a frown on his face. She remembered during the beginning of his life she felt like she may have neglected him a bit more than she should have. But with Mikkel in school and extracurricular activities and Anders being constantly ill and in and out of hospitals made it hard to have quite a bit of alone time with her and Ty. She feared that this was the reason the boy had always been gloomier than most. But when Mike was old enough to be able to help Anders whenever he was sick, Elisabet made sure to spend more time with Ty and to dote on him too. And how it worked wonders on Ty. He maybe be a bit like Eeyore at times, but his smiles were always the brightest when he grinned. He was a good child as well, like Mike, but quieter. He'd sit with Anders and listen to his brother read stories, and sometimes she'd sit and watch their matching icy blue eyes run across the pages as Anders read aloud to Ty. Ty's god was a bit harder for her to figure out at first, but after seeing him throw himself headlong into a snowdrift with such excitement when he was 11 made her realize that he would probably be Hodr. That made her worry a bit, because she had known a Hodr before. The cold numbness paired with Ty's natural ability to be gloomy could prove to be bad. She could only hope that he'd be strong enough to power through it.

If Ty was the gloomy child, Anders was the little demon, and Mike was the poster child, then Axl would most definitely be the sugar rush. All his brothers were much older than him, and didn't need as much doting as they used to. They could hold their own and take care of each other, so Axl was most definitely coddled more. Johan was rarely around at this point, just a faded memory in Axl's mind and the person no one would talk about in his older brother's mind. Axl was an endless bundle of energy that would run off at any given chance, and he'd be climbing all over his brothers insisting that the sun was up, therefore they should all be up to play with him. It made her smile, seeing him so excited. He was spry and healthy, and oddly enough didn't show any particular signs like his brothers did for god powers. He seemed like any normal child, like his friend Zeb that he always went to play with. If she weren't so sure, she would have thought that Axl was a mortal, but she knew that there had to be something about him. She thought of Dellingr for awhile, because of how often Axl would be up at dawn, but she never got further than thinking that. Mike turned 21, and she had finally snapped and left. It was a big shock to her when she saw the cards, and knew that her last son was Odin.


	2. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is once again from Elisabet's point of view! It's not all going to be from her point of view, it just so happens that I got the ideas in a row like that!

Elisabet wouldn't be lying if she said she hadn't slept in a few days. She was sitting in a hard hospital chair watching her three sons slumbering on the large hospital bed comfortably. Anders was hooked up to an IV, and his arms were curled around Mike, and Ty was wedged in between. Going to the hospital was something she'd never get used to, no matter how often she actually had to go. This time it was pneumonia, and not the first time Anders had gotten it. Although she constantly grew frustrated with how closely she had to watch Anders get sick, going to the hospital was always a terrifying experience. She could almost never sleep when she was in a hospital. She always feared that she'd enter with her three sons and then leave with only two.

As much of a burden that Anders could be, he was still her son. Watching him sniffle and let out such horrible, wet, body shuddering coughs at home always made her panic and immediately check Anders over before deciding whether going to the hospital would be a good idea. There always seemed to be an endless supply of medication for him to take, and she was lucky that Mike was so responsible now that he could help Anders out in reminding him to take his medicine so she could actually have time to take care of Ty properly. 

She knew that MIke and Ty could be skittish about Anders too. Ty knew way too much about hospitals than a four year old should know. He was meant to be outside playing with other kids, not wandering the hospital telling anyone who cared that his big brother was in the hospital again for some reason or another. Mike would just sit and watch Anders with sad eyes, and make sure that he was getting played with and paid attention to whenever Elisabet had to run off and grab Ty before he wandered off too far. 

One day, Mike had offered to go and take Ty somewhere to eat , leaving Elisabet alone with Anders. He had been quietly reading a book for awhile already, but he marked his page before setting it down and looking up at Elisabet with sad blue eyes. His rosy cheeks were more patchy and sickly looking, and all together he just looked like a very tired six year old. He was getting better quickly, but the doctors were performing a few more test just making sure that his sickness wasn't escalating into something more...serious. 

"Is something wrong, honey?" Elisabet asked soothingly, moving closer to Anders. 

He was silent for a moment, staring down at the cover of his book before looking back up at Elisabet with tired, sad, eyes. "I'm going to die one day." He said quietly.

Elisabet was taken aback. "Well..." She knew it was pointless to lie to Anders. "Yes, one day. But not for a very long time Anders. Nothing for you to worry about now." She held her arms out, and Anders immediately crawled over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes it is..." Anders whimpered. "Mikey and Ty are never in the hospital, and the other kids at school say they've never been into a hospital!" He let out a choked sob. "I'm gonna die a lot sooner than Mikey and Ty. Maybe even sooner than you! I don't want to, I don't want to die before you!" He was sobbing into her chest.

She hugged him tightly. She didn't even want to think about the idea of her son dying before her. It was being in the hospital so often that was making him think like this, and who knows what sort of ideas his classmates are giving him at school. The poor boy was crying his heart out because he thought he was going to die soon. But there was something nagging Elisabet at the back of her mind telling her that it was entirely possible that it could happen, and that maybe it would be good for him to die before he turned 21 because it meant that he wouldn't have to ever deal with the pain of being a god.

"Shhh, Anders. You're not going to die sooner than your brothers, or me. You're going to live a long healthy life like the rest of us."

"B-but I get sick so often!" He sniffled.

"But you've gotten better every time, haven't you?" Elisabet said, wiping away the tears staining his face. "You're the strongest one out of all of us, because every time you get sick, you get better! You're the bravest boy I know. I know plenty of kids who are terrified of needles, and you can get 3 shots without even getting scared anymore!"

Anders seemed to mull over this information for a moment, and he broke into a grin. He hugged her again, and they stayed like that until Anders drifted off asleep again. She tucked him into his bed and watched his chest rise and fall. Once again a small voice in the back of her head told her that it would be better if he had died younger, and saying its better to have died a happy short life than endure being a god and possibly ruining everything. But she shook her head and ignored the voice, and she ran her hand through his golden curls until her two other sons had arrived with food for Elisabet to eat as well.

Ty frowned when he saw Anders asleep. "Aww...I wan'ed to play..." 

Mike ruffled Ty's hair. "Don't worry Ty, Andy will be able to play with us when he's all better and out of the hospital, right mum?" He looked up at her for reassurance that Anders was really going to be okay.

No matter how many times they ended up here in the hospital, and no matter how many times she wasn't sure Anders was going to survive, she knew she was truly never going to know. Her life was just complicated that way, and she was starting to understand how it was affecting Anders as well.

"Of course, dear. Anders is going to be just fine."

She watched Anders' chest rising and falling again, thinking about the doctor's insistence on taking a few more tests. She hoped that she was right.


	3. Making History

While most of the time Ty wasn't entirely fond of being Hodr, he couldn't be gloomy all the time. In the winter time, even when he didn't really want to, he had a habit of flourishing. He loved making his ice sculptures, and in the winter he was able to do more than just sculptures in a freezer. So when Anders just randomly appeared on his doorstep, out of breath, with no jacket, and clutching a flyer, Ty knew two things. One, that must be really important if Anders not only ran, but also didn't wear a jacket. And two was that Anders was obviously going to get a cold because he didn't wear a jacket. 

Anders just shoved his way past Ty, and flopped down onto the couch while catching his breath. "Ty, remind me never to run again. No matter how good of an idea I thought it was, i should never run." He coughed. 

"What is it that's so important that you had to actually be physical?" Ty asked, taking the flyer that Anders had handed to him and read it over quickly. "An...ice sculpture contest?"

Anders sat up, and nodded. "Yeah! I mean you're always doing something or other in your little fridge of yours. I figured why not go out and compete with other people? You could easily beat all of them." He started playing with the hem of his sleeve. Ty knew what that meant. It meant that Anders was getting nervous.

"Well...From what I can see on the flyer they're doing a bit bigger things that I'm used to..." Anders looked almost devastated, so Ty knew he wasn't getting out of it at this point. "But...I guess it could be worth a shot. I might be able to get a bit more business with sculpting."

Anders immediately brightened up. "Great! I knew you would do it my dear chilly brother!" He coughed a few more times.

Ty looked at the flyer. "Oh...It says we need at least two members..." He looked at Anders.

"What? Me?"

Ty rolled his eyes. Of course out of all the people he knew it'd be Anders that he would pick in a heartbeat. Anders was the most experienced with art compared to Axl, Mike, and Olaf. Mike would be his second choice, being a builder. But Mike had never worked with something that could melt. Yeah, Anders would definitely be his best bet, because he had a fine eye for details. The only thing he'd really have to deal with is him complaining the entire time about being cold and how he was going to be sick. Which was an actual concern, Ty had to admit, but he would make sure to stock up on cold medicine for Anders and anything that he might need so he wouldn't actually die.

"Obviously. I wouldn't trust Axl with something sharp after the last time I entrusted him with a knife."

Anders mulled it over. "Good point. Just make sure I don't die." He sneezed.

"First of all you have to get better." Ty replied, patting Anders rather hard on the back.

Anders nodded, and he wasn't even allowed to leave Ty's house until he had a gulp of cough syrup and was given a jacket. It was then that he was ushered out of the house so he could return home at a reasonable pace and wouldn't die from hypothermia. As he watched Anders shuffle away under a thick jacket, he looked at the flyer that he still had clutched in his hand. Whatever the fuck was going to happen when they entered this contest, he knew they were definitely going to make history. Whether it was good or bad, he still had no fucking clue.


	4. Rivalry

Saying that Mike and Colin had a 'rivalry' would be the understatement of the year. They practically hated each other, or at least, Mike hated Colin. It was pretty hard to tell what exactly went on in Colin's mind whenever he did what he did. He seemed perfectly gleeful in being absolutely horrendous. That's why when Mike found out that Anders was actually working for the man, he was quite obviously pissed off. His first instinct had been to sweep Anders away from Colin so he could lock him up in a tower or something, but he knew Anders would not let that happened.

So Mike settled with glaring at Colin while internally saying extremely rude things about him, like any sane adult would do. He kept an eye on him and Anders during one of Karen's parties, and he seemed to be able to find everything about him annoying. From his stupid annoyingly long girly eyelashes to the fact that he smiled way to creepily. And he hated that not only would he stare at Michele like she was a piece of meat, he'd do the same exact thing to Anders. Once again he had that feeling of wanting to lock Anders away to make sure someone nasty like Colin couldn't touch him.

He scooted off to go angrily rant with Ty, because he knew that Ty was the nicest of the four brothers. He actually listened to people's problems, instead of ignoring them like Anders or completely misunderstanding like Axl. 

"I just can't believe Anders actually thought it was a good idea to work with Colin. I mean have you seen the way that he looks at Anders? At pretty much all the goddesses? It's like they're a fucking piece of meat." He muttered angrily, taking a large gulp of his beer.

Ty shrugged. "It sucks, but Anders is old enough to make his own decisions. Trust me, I hate it too." He furrowed his eyebrow. "But we won't be able to convince him to stop. He and Dawn actually have proper work now, and I hate to say it but I think Colin already has Anders in his clutches. If you know what I mean." 

Mike groaned. He glared back into the house where he knew Colin was probably attempting to make the moves on his brother, or at least insulting something and being an all-around dickhead. He took another gulp of his beer before shoving it into Ty's hand and wiping his mouth off angrily. Ty's eyes widened slightly as Mike stalked back into the house with murder completely evident in his eyes.

Colin gave Mike a smirk when he approached, but let out a rather girly shriek when Mike suddenly picked the man up and slammed him into the wall. He was completely taken by surprise, which was good for Mike because that meant he disoriented him enough that Colin couldn't set him on fire. Their faces were mere inches away from each other and Mike growled lowly.

"If you even think about fucking up my brother more than he already is, then I will make it my personal mission that the rest of your pointless life will be extremely painful and horrible." Mike hissed.

Colin's eyes flashed with fright for a few seconds before easing back into his usual grin. "Oh, I think I'll might have to take that as a personal challenge, dear Mikkel."

Mike grinned. "Is that a bet, Gundersen?"

Colin quickly realizing what Mike was going for, he shook his head quickly. "No, not a bet. Now put me down before I burn you to death."

Mike complied, and then turned back to get his beer back from Ty when Colin called out from behind him again.

"That being said, if your dear brother happens to come calling upon my house, I'll have no choice but to accept. So I think in the end, I end up winning anyways!"

When he got his beer back from Ty, he immediately crushed the bottle in his hand. 

He wanted to fucking kill Colin Gundersen.


	5. Unbreakable

The age gap between Axl and Mike was pretty large. 16 years apart, they are. And then Mike is 6 years older than Anders, but Anders is only 2 years older than Ty. And Ty is 8 years older than Axl. So they were fairly spread out, which could be both good and bad. Mike had 6 glorious years of being an only child, no worries about taking care of brothers, nothing. Unfortunately he couldn't remember that much of his brother-free years because he spent most of them being a very young child. When he was 6 Anders came along, and for nearly 3 months after Anders was born Mike tried to sell him to whoever seemed like they could raise a baby. He thought that Anders was weird, because his hair was such a light blond at the time that it almost looked white. Mike kept insisting to mum that his brother must be broken, because he looked at his own dark brown hair and his mother's brown hair and couldn't comprehend how Anders could have such blond hair. Luckily soon after that Anders' hair started to darken up a bit, even if it never got to the dark brown that his brothers all share.

Mike didn't even have all that much time to get used to Anders before Ty came waltzing into the party. Anders would still run head first into the wall because he still hadn't figured that he should look up instead of down at the ground when he ran. Mike had been starting to become seriously worried that Anders' head might explode or something with the way he'd just slam into doors and walls. But Anders seemed to be completely unfazed by it, and would just keep on trucking. Ty was much quieter than Anders was, and Mike really enjoyed that about him. When Anders didn't brush off crashing into walls, he'd wail as loudly as he could. And then they'd have to go to the hospital because he was sick or something. But Ty was quiet, and calm. He could sit next to Mike for hours and not say a peep. Even as little kids Ty was the one to go to if you wanted some help or quiet time. Axl was the crazy one. Mike was already a teenager by then, and it felt almost strange to have a toddler following behind him nearly all the time.

Yet despite the age difference and entire personality differences, if you dared to insult one Johnson brother, you were fucked. Even if the Johnson you had insulted never told his brothers about what was uttered at them, they'd just know. It's like all four brothers had some sort of radar in their mind that could sense when one brother was being insulted. And when you had 3 Johnson brothers on your ass, then you were done. You were a goner and you weren't going to survive that at all. 

Mike could distinctly remember when he had learned that Ty was being teased at school. Both Ty and Anders alike were easy targets for teasing, Anders for being so small and sickly, and Ty for being so gloomy. So when he saw Ty with the bruise on his cheek and a cut lip, he knew he had to do something. He had rounded Axl and Anders up in his bedroom and told them how Ty was being bullied again. It almost seemed silly for Mike to be so invested in this, he was already 24, and he was even involving Axl who was only 8. But both Anders and Axl had determined looks on their faces when told that they needed to do something once and for all to end all this bullying.

Anders was especially passionate about helping out Ty. Even though he was getting over a pretty bad cold, and still had a pretty bad cough, he was going to put his all in beating up the cockfucks who dared hurt his brother. He knew what it felt like to be pushed around and teased and like hell was he going to let some guys get away with it. Ty was the peace-keeper in the family. It took awhile for him to even get the courage to hit someone, which is where his brothers would always come in.

Although much to Ty's relief when he found out afterwards, his brothers didn't actually attempt to kill the people who had tried to pick a fight with them. 

Oh no, instead of picking a fight where they'd risk getting Axl hurt, Mike armed his two brothers with cricket bats. He may or may not have wormed the names of the boys who had beaten up Ty, and with that he used his Ullr powers to track them down. After finding them he found their cars, and essentially he just told Anders and Axl to go fucking crazy. Axl almost seemed in awe that his brother was actually allowing him to smash someone's car. But he managed to smash the passenger window with extreme vigor and excitement while Anders was on top of the car smashing the everything in sight.

The destruction came to an abrupt stop when Anders fainted because it became too much to his already weak body from the cold he was getting over. So he and Axl ended up sneaking out with Anders planted firmly on Mike's back. When they got back and put Anders to bed, Mike put a hand on Ty's shoulder and grinned at him.

"They won't be bothering you much anymore, bro."

Ty looked at him, puzzled. "Uh...Why?"

Mike chuckled. "Let's say I left them a little message. Showed them what would happen if they messed with us Johnsons."

Mike had spraypainted a note on the car. 

'Mess with my brother again, and your car won't be the only thing thats fucking broken.'


End file.
